Kaboto Leafgrinder
Kaboto is a goblinoid, self-proclaimed son of Bandos, and is played by the user known as Kobalos. Kaboto is a middle aged Bandosain who loves to fight, using his whip for most. He is also known for his slandering of the god's name Zaros. You can probably find him at GWD giving the business to General Graar'dor, or at the Duel Arena. He claims he fights and beats the best, and generally has a pretty high ego. Bandos' Plan A long, long long time ago, before anyone knew what a goblin was in Gielinor, Bandos came to Yu'biusk. With him be brought many different creatures, most were very powerful. The true names of the creatures are not known even today. It is believed that Bandos himself was one of the races he brought with him. In Yu'biusk, Bandos caused havoc while breeding an army. He mixed the creatures and created ourgs, orks, goblins, hobgoblins, raurg, fryrg,' '''and more. He interbred the native creatures such as the ogres. The goblin book will tell you the old goblins had soft skin and were not warriors. While this was true, it was indeed the other creatures that harded them up with their powerful genetics. After many thousands of years, these new breeds of creatures existed. Then it came time to leave Yu'biusk and Bandos took these new breeds to Gielinor sometime during Gielinor's third age. By then, most of the original breeds that came with Bandos to Yu'biusk no longer existed, the true blood gone, but continued to circulate through the mix of goblinoid breeds. All were gone except for the immortal Bandos, who remained forever pure. After the God Wars, the gods were banished, most of the goblins and other followers of Bandos dispersed. A long time passed, and Bandos devised a plan to get back at the gods. He devised Zanik's fate to lead his goblin army up again and take over. However, he also had a second plan, one he told no one about, not even his most trusted men. It was a sort of back up plan in case Zanik would fail him, as he already had a hunch she would, being from a inferior goblin tribe. Bandos, in spirit, appeared to the goblin village one rainy night. He found a goblin woman, one strong and willful, and took the role of a incubus upon her. His plan was for her to birth a child, a warrior, one that would be born of unremarkable powers, his role to take over the world. The child was blessed with the power to recycle the strengths of those he kills and eventually lead even above Graar'dor. This child would grow to become Kaboto Leafgrinder. Or at least, that's the story some Kobalosians tell over a campfire. Biography Hard Childhood During Kaboto's early life, he was segregated for looking and being so different from the others. He was abused by his goblin father and even was never loved by his mother. Yet, he was still expected to follow the code that goblins there followed. Soon after his little brother Zautso began to walk, his birth-given powers awoken inside him. After trying to explain what this felt like to his parents, they shunned him, and he ran away from home. Rampage Later, he went into madness and, for many of the next years of his life, mercilessly slayed and massacred anywhere he went without emotion, without reason. Nothing other than the lustful feeling he would get after each kill. Anything, from innocent pregnant women to the most fierce of beasts. At one point in his life, there was a monster that was terrorizing a town. He went into the town, killed the monster in front of the townspeople, and listened as they cheered. Then Kaboto killed the whole settlement. Prophecy It wasn't until he was 29 that something changed in him. He had gained so much power and at last saw Bandos, in spirit, come to him. The spirit told him of his destiny, why he was so different, and told him of the alliance Kaboto was meant to form with the god. Kaboto refused, and went into battle with this Bandos spirit. However, he lost, and the spirit tried to strip him of his powers. Eventually, Kaboto submitted. He required three conditions, all of which Bandos allowed. After these were met, he would be expected to start his army. #To kill the army of warriors similar to H.A.M. only these people were hunting him exclusively. While trying to end Kaboto, these warriors perished, their leader was slain by Kaboto. #To head back to the goblin village and slay his mother and all those who ostracized him and hated him during his childhood. He did this with ease. #To find and kill his little brother, Zautso Leafgrinder, who was considered the man of the Leafgrinder family. Sibling Rivalry Since Zautso had stayed, and killed his father as was expected, Zautso had gained everything his mother and father owned in possessions afterwards, although it was not a lot. Kaboto went to look for Zausto to settle the score in the family name. He searched every corner of the realm, and eventually beyond, finally finding him in a realm called Baransu. He challenged Zausto openly with the people there. Of those witnesses, Puppy Crissy threw him out of the realm. Still, eventually Zautso exited the realm to face Kaboto. Kaboto beat him several times, but eventually Zautso got the help of a person called Jay Torwolf and defeated Kaboto. Zautso spared his life, so long as Kaboto swore to serve Zausto's god, Jay Torwolf, and his realm. Kaboto agreed against his will, and Kaboto from that point started to regain emotions. Breaking Free Time passed, and Kaboto fought with the clan members, while bonding at the same time. He finally got his first friend, Martin Verum, who opened his eyes to a whole new world - one filled with hope, love, and reason. Him, along with Sara Torwolf, Jay Torwolf, and Puppy Crissy, showed him the way to freedom. When the old spirit of Bandos eventually reappeared to Kaboto, back to collect him, they fought, and with Kaboto's new found purpose, reason, and hope, won. His soul became his own, his will his own. Kaboto was free. Life After Bandos Eventually, the clan broke down. Kaboto left and joined an organization that called itself the Cauldron shortly after marrying Nayru Tarim. Him changing his last name to hers rather than his own, respecting his brother as the real owner of the title. In Cauldron, he came across Mike Warbear, Tsara Null, and others who he would soon also consider his close friends. This new clan had good promise, but the leader, as well as others, shunned and insulted Kaboto at almost every turn. While the adventures were epic, such as the defeat of Andros the Lich, personal issues accumulated and Kaboto forced to eventually leave, leaving Auroraus, another of his close friends behind. Nayru, also left Kaboto. Kaboto then moved to a clan calling itself Hildebrand, as a founder. He is married to a new bride who calls herself Crissy. He sought peace with Guthix and helped people. Meeting Dion Magnan Unfortunately, due to recent events, the death of Guthix has made him recall his true nature. Kaboto says that he has reclaimed his title as head of Bandos' army. However during the Battle of Lumbridge he came across a familiar face, Dion Magnan who he ended up fighting along side till the end of the war. After the war was over Kaboto's home in his clan had crumbled, so with the grace of Saradomin he had decided to join his order. He began to claim victories in the name of Saradomin alongside his best man and star pupil Hawkoz Borne, together they are unstoppable. But his place in TSG was not to last, unfortunately. Fighting the Zamorakian Brigade After a long time that Kaboto spent in That Saradomin Group, though all his hard work he was eventually kicked out, his aggressiveness got the better of him. People thought that Dion and the other leaders of That Saradomin Group where putting him up to attacking and challenging the Zamorakian Brigade. So to protect their name Kaboto was removed. However, Kaboto's crusade against the Brigade continues. With this new enemy, he has developed a new battle cry. '"FOR BANDOS! FOR KOBALOS! FOR VICTORY! FOR WAR!" The Brigade has brutally injured Kaboto already, however he also mortally wounded several of the Brigade as well. However recently, they have settled their differences, and are now at a state of peaceful rivalry. Current Score against the Zamorakian Brigade: Wins: 2 Draws: 1 Loses: 0 Venture into the Fight Kiln Even still today, Long after Kaboto gained logical thoughts and gave up his endlessness rampaging of his past, he still seeks the strongest of the strong, and those who love to fight. Kaboto's vast amount of combat experience proved him a superior warrior on the battle field time and time again, and only few a time did he ever come across one that could actually force him to grind for a victory, but such battles is what he seeks, and when found its what gives him the biggest thrill. Kaboto always seeks great battles. After learning about the Tzhaar in his early years, he rampaged his way all the way though the Fight Caves, but was stopped time and time again after throwing himself at TzTok-Jad. 13 times he tried, and 13 times he failed. This was exhilarating to him, he absolutely loved it and it gave his fight in the caves joy and quenched a lot of his thirst for battle for a very long time. Until finally, the 14th time, Jad fell, and he achieved the Fire Cape... For several years, the cape sat in his small place he called home, until recently. Kaboto heard that there was a yet greater challenge that the stone race could provide. After exploring the Tzhaar city he found it, the TokHaar. Sacrificeing his Fire Cape, he engaged with this superior stone race, who just like the Tzhaar loved to fight just as much as he did. But by this time, Kaboto was much stronger than he had ever been. Fighting though the first 10 waves of viscous rangers, 10 more waves of powerful mages, and yet 10 more waves of fierce warriors, a total of 7 TokHaar Jads and eventually the mighty Har-Aken, The Prince of War ruthlessly smashed though it, covered in his own blood, badly burnt and barely breathing, he stood victorious above all the TokHaar race. He was rewarded with the '''TokHaar-Kal (translated as Sacred-Rock of the victorious) A cape made of ancient, enchanted obsidian. Today, When it is not being worn, Kaboto's TokHaar-Kal is securely set up on display within the great city of Gromhold, and can be seen as symbol of the great length Kobalosians are willing to go to to achieve victory, to gain power and to better themselves. To his followers it stands for more than just seeing they have a powerful leader. It stands for love, for truth, to show that anything is possible when we extend ourselves beyond what our mind may say is the maximum capability of ourselves. The Bird and the Beast The time has finally come for Kaboto to set on top of the throne next to his "dad". He has started to create his army. As he told everyone he would to. He immediately started attacking the Armadylean forces. On day one. Before he even ran out, two people came to him, asking for a commander. He offered his services and created the army with them. He then started to further advance his army. Getting 10+ people, and shattering the at first seemingly overwhelming enemy. Kaboto later when on to form an alliance with another Bandosain army, and was instantly ranked Co-leader. The leader however didn't often command his troops. So then Kaboto became first in command. His army listens to battle commands and responds to instant tactical calls. It grew so large no one could stop them. Battle of Gunnarsgrunn In this battle Kobalos went without his army, to get a feel of what he was up against, there were several forces there from several different factions, he found comfert along side the other Bandosains as they marched into battle. Kaboto climbed atop a large stone by the Body Alter as the White Knights and other Armadylian forces started to attack. Eventually Kobalos launched himself himself off the stone and engaged in battle with one of the White Knight soldiers. Halfway though the battle he was interrupted by Mark of The Godless Faction. But managed to repel him and the white knight long enough for another attacker to keep Mark occupied. He then defeated the White Knight and jumped into the trees. There Kobalos stayed to tend his many wounds, and from the arrow fire that bombarded him. He then eventually jump down, only to be met with Jee'ran, an avansiee along with another Avansiee's arrow storm forcing Kobalos to take cover behind a large stone, and then later retreat from the battle all together. Leaving with nothing to show for his presence in the battle. The Depths of War After the Bandosian forces grouped around the back of the tunnels, Kobalos made his way inside just before the collaps. The Bandosains then marched to the center of the caves for yet another epic battle, just before a strange figure appeared and casted teleportation block on the caves preventing all escape. Armadylians and Bandosains clashed under the earth. Kobalos ran in from the back and jumped on the back of a fellow Bandosain and propelled himself over the line of battle which seemed like a wall to attack from behind. But to his dismay several Armadylian rangers were there to meet him and he was bombarded by several bolts an arrows, eventually resulting in injury which Heal Bones had to take care of him. However, after the dust cleared the Bandosians stood victorious. So to him it was all worth it. Outcome (coming soon) The Demi-God Wars War VS Order War VS Death War VS Order II War VS Desert Sage Appearance Kaboto is green skinned, has small tusks from his mouth pointing out, is very built, and wears his battle armor like it's normal clothes. He stores a large variety of weapons on his back. He looks similar to an ork, only is taller, with stature more like that of a human than a goblin. Kaboto looks to be prepared for anything, almost like he is waiting for a fight to happen, because he is. He stands 5'8" tall and has green eyes. Titles and Names Kaboto has been called many things and has a lot of different names for himself. Those around him call him an array of different ways. *Full self given name: The Outragious Ihesh/General/War-Chief Prince Sir/Mr. Kobalos (Kaboto) WarGod "Prowess" Leafgrinder the Green of Bandos. '' *Full birth given name: ''Kaboto Leafgrinder In addition to formal titles, Kaboto has many nicknames: *Big Dipper *Crowned Prince of War *Brute *The trader of the Death Lotus hood *Kabo *Goblin *The Destroyer *Monster *Pro Crasher *Boss *Green Man *Green One *Son of War *The Toy Crafter *The Green Smurf *Kob *Koba *CornKob Kaboto's Weapons and Armor * The Shava Sword - A sword constructed in the spectral realm become real. In the real world it rivals the auspicious katana. In the spectral realm however, it is extremely powerful. This sword has fragments of Martin Verum's soul in it. However, he lost this sword while fighting Fuzzy Verum, it getting destroyed in battle. Martin soul being freed. The sword was wielded in two hands, black with green crystals and a transparent white tented blade. It has currently however been reforged, wile Martin's soul is no longer inside, the blade is once again intact. *"Kaboto's Abyssal Vine Whip" - This whip is Kaboto's specialized weapon, in his lifetime he has slayed many creatures and killed great warriors. The green dyed coat has many red blood stains. This whip is slightly longer, and the spikes sharper than a normal ones, and like all vine whips, its laced with a venomous vine. One of his favorite moves he does is grab his foes arm with his whip by wrapping it around and hooking, and then ripping it off, in one, fast pulling motion. *Ihesh Shaarat Long Sword - This sword was gained by Kaboto after killing the Goblin Champion. In tradition, the metal Ihesh Shaarat is a special type of sword come from Yu'diusk , and even there it was rare, these swords are so finely forged, they are only wieldable by the greatest and best warlords. Such an item coming to Gielinor is not only extremely rare, but this one actually belonged to General Graar'dor, which is why he fights with his fists today. This sword is orange, with light green trim, and a Bandos symbol on the side of the blade. *The Despot Knuckles - This weapon was constructed by Carl for Kaboto, but only in Behemoth form could he ever wield them. These weapons are so powerful, so destructive, that Kaboto was warned that he could die if he ever used them and wasn't ready, the power ripping him apart. Upon equipping, these knuckles would burst you into a aura of energy. Kaboto has never used them, and actually never plans to. He believes, like magic, that they are a blasphemy. He has never even spoke of them to anyone. Weapons that could destroy worlds should never be wielded by a mortal. (The Ferret of doom look puny compared to these.) *Leaf-Bladed Spear - The Leaf-Bladed Spear is said to be one of the sharpest weapons in existance, known for peirceing extremely hard hides and for its extreme lightness compared to all other 2h weapons. This has become a favorite standerd weapon of Kaboto. *Ihesh Shaaret Armor - This is Kaboto's "Formal" battle armor, he rarely wears it, but when he does he means business. This armor is dark gray in color with plates on it, it acts like a hybrid armor, the plates on the chest and the curve and cut of the design of it make it resistant to magical attacks, and sometimes even deflects them. The metal cut of it also allows it good protection from the front side head to toe as well as the back of the helm, making it good for protection from melee and ranged as well. *TokHaar-Kal - He claimed this cape after defeating 37 waves of the Fight Kiln. *Inoculation Brace - He wears this bracelet at all times all of the time, even when he does his occasional streaking. For obvious reasons, it prevents all forms of disease. *"Kaboto's Top Hat" - Kaboto's top hat is mysterious, it seems to be able to change colors according to his outfit and attract women. *Dragon Defender - He gained this though proving himself in the Warriors Guild. Kaboto's Pet Peeves While Kaboto accepts any safe fights. He dislikes magic users, he considers it a blasphemy, as well as cowardly and a sign of insecurity. He also doesn't like people who use shields, for the same reasons, minus the blasphemy part. He doesn't like people saying he is weak either. He is known for crushing dragon skulls using nothing but his hands when he is angry. Trivia *While few people believe that he is the son of Bandos, his (or so he claims) prayer power comes from within him rather than from a god, but most just believe he prays to Bandos. *Kaboto is just past his mid life, being 34 and dying of old age being 55 for him. *Kaboto is a fan of Gnome Ball. *Kaboto loves gin more than any other liquor. *He has his mind set that Bandos is the strongest god and no substitutions. Zaros being the 3rd strongest, the second strongest being Armadyl. *The quote often said by Kaboto at the top is actually from the movie series The Matrix, said by Seraph. Seraph: "You do not truly know someone until you fight them." ''--The Matrix Reloaded * The English word “goblin” actually comes from the Ancient Greek “kobalos” which means rogue. *If you were to ask Kaboto if he thinks he is the Chosen Commander... "No, I am not the Chosen Commander. As far as I understand it, I stand next to Bandos at his side rather than under him as a minion. But if it comes to pass that this is not the case, I can safely say I rank ''above the Chosen Commander. I have my own set of morals and ideals that I will share with our army when the time comes." *Kaboto's Combat ability can be compared to Thesious in the movie "Immortals", able to take several enemies at once both in-character and in-game in real combat. His ability with the whip can be compared to the way Zeus used his in the same movie, easily able to shadder armor. *Kaboto has many lovers and women he spends time with, most are the females in and around the city of Gromhold, but he has quite a few others all across Gielinor. With no true intention on marrying and having no knowledge of how many kids he actually has, he doesn't really mind. Knowing that it would actually spread his ways and his name down though history. He is an accomplished womanizer. *This is my main and second oldest character. 6 years. *Is a master of Torquasm-Vo. Gallery Combat Videos Theme Songs Photos So much work to be done.jpg|Looking down at Falador. Kaboto's Abbysal VIne whip.jpg|Kaboto's once green dyed whip turned red from all the blood shead hes caused. Bandos Thron room.jpg|The Crowned Prince and Demi-God of War. Father is comming.jpg|Waiting for Bandos. Kaboto-CloseUp.jpg|Stare into the face of war. He stares back. Peeking though the hole.jpg|Your nightmare is coming for you. Finished Dark Kaboto.jpg|Zaros trys to take me, fills me with his emptiness.... But emptiness doesn't have much power, does it? Shadow.jpg|The Shadow says it all. (There is also a face in the lower right hand side of the lava, right next to the shadow.) Guthix RIP.jpg|Hm, his death means nothing. Bandos was always more powerful. Ship.jpg|Whip them! Whip the *iss out of them! I am a god.png|One of Kaboto's many believers. My army attacks world 424.png|Kobalos' army strikes again orks_waaagh_recruit.jpg|See your nearest Kobalos' army recruiting camp TODAY! Father.png|Father! Why have you forsaken me!? Kaboto Leafgrinder.png|Portrait of Kobalos - Created by Ssvivid. If Kobalos kills Zaros.png|Kobalos talks to Sliske about Zaros Its Kobalos.png|ITS KOBALOS?! kob feml.png|Kobalos in female form kobbbb.png|Mining away ddder.png|I know.... kob mastered it.png|Kobalos has mastered magic Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Bandosian Category:Warrior Category:Bastard Category:Custom Content Category:Royalty Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Kobalosian